Vegeta jr
by TheNotSoMutantTurtles
Summary: Just a random little fic about Vegeta jr, his mother and the aftermath of the fight at the end of GT
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Do not own_

_I just had to post this. Please forgive the liberties I have taken with the characters of Vegeta jr and his mother. I have an idea for how young Vegeta would be. I also believe that Vegeta jr is the first in his family to have the Saiyan dominant gene, which is why he looks so much like the original Vegeta. I also like the idea that he has a tail, so I have written this._

_Teddy is the word for women's underwear during the war, which was why I chose it for Vegeta jrs mum._

Pan didn't know whether to be amused or disappointed by how the tournament had turned out. She was disappointed that Goku had lost his match, but was proud that her grandson had fought well. The amusement came from watching the other competitor, Vegeta as he tried to look like he had expected the victory all along and trying to restrain the urge to fly into the stands to where his mother stood, whooping and yelling like a woman possessed. Pan settled for just grinning and went to pick Goku up from the changing rooms.

She was joined soon after by Vegeta's mother. The woman that looked so much like Bulma grinned. "Sorry about earlier. I never even bothered to introduce myself. I'm Teddy Briefs."

"Son Pan." Pan replied easily.

"That was a great match." Teddy smiled. "Your grandson was amazing. Did you teach him yourself?"

Pan nodded. "Everything he knows."

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to take on an extra student?"

Pan glanced at the taller woman, trying to gauge how serious she was. Teddy just smiled disarmingly. "My husband… well, my ex-husband took him for a few lessons here and there, but what he knows he's mostly picked up from watching some old footage I managed to dig up on his great, great, great grandfather."

Pan was surprised. "He's had no formal training?"

Teddy shrugged. "Unless you count watching his father train, no. But he's a fast learner, he can copy moves like nothing I've ever seen." She smiled proudly.

"What age is he?" Pan asked, suddenly very curious about this child.

"He'll be ten in two months, he refuses to let me say he's nine anymore." Teddy smiled.

The door to the changing room burst open and Teddy's young son raced out with all the abandonment a happy child could. "Did you see me Mom?" he asked, clearly excited, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Pan blinked to clear her vision before finally admitting that yes, the boy did in fact have a tail. Even Goku had not been born with a tail.

Teddy laughed and knelt to give the boy a hug. "Of course I saw you." She told him. "I told you that you would do well, didn't I?" she pressed.

Vegeta nodded and grinned widely before finally registering that there was someone there, and Pan had never seen an expression turn from open to closed so fast. Dark brows drew together in a frown and Pan had to bite back a chuckle at how like his ancestor he was. What she wasn't expecting was how the boy slipped ever so slightly behind his mother and watched her carefully.

Teddy rested a hand on his head. "It was good meeting you Son-san."

"Hey Vegeta wait!" Goku burst out the doors, making Teddy pause as she turned away, and dragging Pan out of her thoughts.

"What?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms, projecting a look of confidence Pan could now see was mostly put on.

"That was great fun!" Goku enthused, oblivious as always to the way Vegeta seemed to waiting for harsher words or actions to his victory. "I was wondering if maybe you could come train with me sometime. Grandma Pan won't mind. Will you Grandma?" Goku turned his pleading eyes to her. "Vegeta goes to my school, he's in my class, even though he's only nine-"

"Nearly ten!" Vegeta cut in.

"Nearly ten." Goku amended easily. "And he's really good at fighting, and maybe he could stay for dinner and we could play some video games!" Goku turned to Vegeta. "I have some really cool video games."

Pan shook her head at her grandson's exuberance. "I think you might need to ask Vegeta's mother and Vegeta before you decide these things." She reminded him gently.

"Can Vegeta come over to my house to play, and train, and eat dinner Missus Vegeta's mom?" Goku asked pleadingly.

Teddy smiled, but Pan could see a flicker of uncertainty there as she turned to her son. "Well Vegeta, would you like to go?"

Vegeta considered it for a long time before finally giving the smallest of nods, making his mother beam proudly. "Well then, I think that's settled then."

Pan considered the two for a moment. "If you're serious about him getting some training you could send him over on Sunday, that's when I do most of Goku's."

They exchanged addresses and numbers and Pan watched Teddy Briefs and her little Saiyan son make their way back to their hover car.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Do not own_

_Really rubbish follow-up to try and make sense of the idea I have for Vegeta jr. Be advised that this is probably not even close to how most people would view the character, but the idea got stuck in my head, and had to be written, so if it does not gel with your vision of the character, I would prefer not to get flamed for it._

Teddy loved her job. She had been groomed to take over as head of Capsule Corp from she was a teen, and she had taken to it like a duck to water. However she was aware that her son would not be taking over from her. She felt no disappointment at this; she had a niece who was already working her way through the company in preparation for taking over the reins in the next twenty years when Teddy was ready to retire to inventing.

Vegeta was just not meant to follow in the Brief's family footprints, despite his ridiculous genius level intelligence. She had accepted this fact when Vegeta had been very young, though she knew his natural curiosity would probably lead him into R&D eventually. For now she was just happy to see him finally making friends, and getting some proper training.

When Vegeta had finally started to show an interest in things outside his astronomy obsession Teddy had been ecstatic, and had made the mistake of letting his father, Jackson Leigh, a martial arts teacher take him for lessons. Jackson had never really known how to deal with Vegeta. Teddy had been furious with herself and her family for not following more in her Great, great grandfather's line, not continuing to fight.

Since her great granduncle had taken over Capsule Corp the influence of the Saiyan line had grown progressively less. She had never learned to fight herself; a fact she detested now, though it did explain her initial attraction to Jackson.

When Vegeta had been born she had fallen instantly in love, he was so different to anyone else she had ever seen in her family, and the tail had thrown her into a frenzy to find out all the how's and whys. Learning of her own Saiyan history had been amazing, and made little Vegeta even more important to her.

When Vegeta had been diagnosed with Asperger's at two Teddy had wondered what she had done wrong, if it was something that could have been changed. But over the intervening years she had stopped seeing it as a problem, and would take anyone to task if they so much as looked at her son with pity on their face. But at least his obsession with Astronomy made sense now, and how he took to martial arts with such a single minded determination, how he learnt everything the tapes had to offer so quickly.

He was her little Prince.

Shaking off her meandering thoughts Teddy looked at the clock on her desk. Time to go pick Vegeta up from the Son household. If she got there any later that seven Vegeta would start to get antsy; he'd settled over the last few weeks, and had barely noticed when she'd been detained for over half an hour one evening. She could only hope it would continue.


End file.
